Alvinette: A Growing Bond?
by CountryGeek8
Summary: Alvin and Jeanette never had too much of a strong bond. It was always a short argument, or something else not too extreme. But what if Alvin sees Jeanette in a whole new light? What will Simon think of this news? Will the three be forced to take on a love triangle? FIND OUT IN THE STORY! Rated T, to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Woo!" Alvin let out as he jammed the button on his controller with his paw. He guided the control swiftly to match the car on the screen's speed and distance. Sadly, Alvin's car was behind another race-car, but blue and more majestic designs.

"Move out of the way, Simon!" Alvin called out to the screen not even looking to his brother who was also playing the game. Simon and Alvin had been playing for at least an hour. So it was logical for them still to be playing, after Simon beat him, about three times, and Alvin demanding a rematch. Alvin has managed to get beside Simon's but was still going at the same speed.

"Okay Alvin, I will." Simon said, still maneuvering with the controls. Alvin stopped maneuvering after the words, "I will." HE stood there to watch the screen as he processed the words in his head. All that thinking left him to say, "For real, Si?" His thoughts were shut down as soon as Simon pointed the steer at Alvin's car, causing his car to bump Alvin's alongside the rocks, as Simon sped forward, and crossed the finish line. A bright colored banner marked, "SmartOne," as the winner. Simon folded his arms and pressed "End Game," turned the TV off, and hopped off the couch, all while Alvin was gaping at the screen, even after it was turned off.

"NOOOOO!" Alvin let out, then sobbing into his hoodie. "HOW! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN? THIS ISN'T EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE." Alvin hopped off the couch and chased Simon into their rooms, where Brittany was in her bed, polishing her nails, Jeanette was reading a book, called The Legend of Pine Sapp, Eleanor was kicking a miniature softball around and around, while Paige was doing her homework. It was Sunday, after all.

"How Simon! NOT EVEN FUNNY." He let out, once again frustrated. Simon let out a light, "Hmmph," and hopped onto his bed. Jeanette peaked over from her bed, closed her book, and hopped to Simon's.

"What're you guys talking about?" she asked straightening her glasses. Simon was about to explain, when Brittany hopped her way onto the bed, straightening her pink crop top.

"Lemme guess: Alvin lost. Again," she said looking at her nails before ruffling her high curly bun. Alvin growled as he hopped onto the bed. Simon gave a light chuckle as he further on explained, "It was the third game in a row, Alvin thought he could beat me, and-"

"And you tricked me! That's not fair." Alvin said folding his arms and pounding his foot on the ground like a bunny. Jeanette giggled and made her way to Alvin.

"C'mon, Alvin. It was a pleasant opportunity for you and Simon to pass the time. And I most likely assume you won at least one game. Right?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder. Jeanette was slightly taller than Alvin, just about an inch and a half. But her high cock-eyed bun made it seem she was two inches taller. Simon, two inches taller, than everybody. So really, if you were to put these two side by side, Jeanette's forehead would be right above his upper lip, her hair reaching up his head. But she would pat it down so it wouldn't be too weird.

"No." Alvin replied, leaving Jeanette to give a light sigh, before, saying, "Oh.." Simon approached the two before holding out a hand to Alvin. At first, when Alvin noticed, he scoffed and turned away. But he turned his head to Jeanette, who was now gazing into his eyes, as if trying to reason with him that he should take Simon's handshake of peace.

"Put'er there." Simon said. Jeanette's eyes lit up once again, as she stepped closer to Alvin. This made Alvin go uneasy. He felt like she was using this great power to get him to make peace with Simon. He widened his eyes, and slowly put forth his hand, without looking back at Simon. Gah! The feeling was killing him. Jeanette's violet rays of light were beginning to be too much for him. _No! Why am I falling for this,_ he thought. _Just shake his hand already,_ he later thought. Without turning, he shook Simon's hand rapidly. This allowed Jeanette to relax. No one could really resist Jeanette's eyes. Not even Alvin. Jeanette never often used it to her advantage, but plainly used it to get others to do the right thing, like just now. Simon nodded and went back to plopping himself on the bed. Jeanette smiled at Alvin once again.

"Thank you for that Alvin, for keeping the peace with Simon, it really made me happy." she said. There it goes again. She was doing it again! Make. It. Stop. Alvin couldn't process how particularly pretty her eyes were, especially when it illuminated in the light. Her eyes only made him go uneasy. Wait. WHAT? No, no, no! Was he, _staring?_ Alvin shook his head and went back to reality. He found everyone, from Britt to Paige, from Simon to Sheldon, widened eyes and all, confusedly looking at him. Except for Jeanette, of course, who had just went back to relaxing, once again. The silence went on for a while, until Paige spoke up.

"I'm sorry, I need to know something." she said, bring everyone's attention to her. Alvin, himself, was actually relieved that the eyes were off of him. Jeanette, curious approached Paige. Everyone gathered around her, and paid well attention.

"Uh, Alvin...were you..staring?" Everyone, except Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, starting pounding themselves in laughter. Brittany actually fell out on the floor, pounding it, even snorting in laughter. Eleanor couldn't stifle back a giggle, which erupted into voluminous laughter. Even Jeanette had to get a tiny giggle out of the way. Simon felt uneasy to the fact that Alvin was staring at Jeanette. It didn't seem right to him. Wait, was he jealous? Simon didn't wanna admit, but he kinda was. Everything was pretty much a blur for the three since then. It was a good laugh, but Alvin nor Simon could really get some sleep. Simon kept thinking about how Alvin was staring, and how bad he felt. It never feels good when someone likes(I mean, is fond of) another person and it seems like someone else is. Alvin couldn't sleep because of all the humiliation, and the fact that he was staring at Simon's admirer. Was he really that fond of Jeanette? He and Jeanette weren't one for having too deep conversations or doing something together, alone at least. But, how could his whole perspective change, just by looking at another girl?

 **A/N: HEY GUYS! I haven't written in so long! So I decided to add some drama into the story! This will be a scenario chapter fanfic, with one final decision for Jeanette(NOT A DATiNG DECISION, YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT KIND OF DECISION). Next Chapter will be out probably by tomorrow. So be ready!**


	2. Chapter 2

"UGH! That son of a-"

"Brittany!" Paige screamed. Paige had Britt in a tight hold on the shoulder. They both knew that Brittany was not going to say a KIND word, so Brittany held her tongue. Jeanette's eyes were oddly widened. So obviously this was not a pretty scene. Brittany was soaked in egg yolk, her new clothes were ruined, and so was her temper.

"He EGGED me!" Brittany cried, mascara running and her dress soaked in repulsive, and EXPIRED egg goop. The sight made Brittany nauseous, as she would often beg and plead, and almost dangle Alvin out of the window telling him to stop, but he didn't care. Classic Alvin. Jeanette grabbed a wet wipe from the counter and assisted in cleaning Brittany up. Paige exhaled, blowing a bang from her hair. She knew that Alvin was immature when it came to pranks on Brittany. And Alvin was more of a charmer to her when showing her, "pranking expertise."But Paige didn't often like to watch her sisters suffer because of Alvin.

"I'm so sorry Brittany. Would you like me to-"

"What? PRANK HIM BACK? Yeah, sure, like you could prank someone Paige." Brittany yelled out, mishearing herself. Paige paused. _Please tell me she's kidding,_ Paige thought to herself. _I can prank! I'm not BORING._ Paige tried not become sensitive, but judging from the situation, Brittany didn't feel an ounce of remorse on her face. She _wasn't_ kidding. Paige sighed. Paige exhaled a breath of pure disappointment in herself and her sister, and left the room. Jeanette finished cleaning Brittany, but handed her the wet wipe.

"Great job, Britt." She said, before shuffling off. Brittany, still angry, threw the handkerchief onto the ground, and pounced on it before screaming, "ALVI-I-I-I-I-I-IN!"

* * *

Jeanette looked all over the house to find Paige. But she couldn't find her anywhere. She checked the closets, the bathroom(master, guest, and regular), every bedroom, and the living room. She finally found Paige resting on a bench outside, whilst the rain was pouring down. The little raindrops hanging on the toughs of the leaves. The oak tree leaves. Paige observed the tiny flowers becoming SOAKED in the rainwater, one tiny drop of water punched the little petunia to the ground, like Brittany did to Paige's self-esteem. Jeanette felt bad for Paige, but knew of a way to help her. She sat down on the doorstep, and began to watch the rain with her.

"I'm so sorry about what happened. Brittany would never actually say that about you, it's just Alvin. He keeps pushing her over the edge." Jeanette tried to explain. Paige scoffed. She knew that.

"I know, it just doesn't feel good to have your own sister say you can't do something. Especially from a sister who brags that she can do something.." Paige paused and smirked.

"Every." Jeanette started.

"Single." Paige continued.

"Day." they both ended before laughing it off. This, was classic Brittany. Jeanette got up and sat on the bench next to Paige, putting an arm around her and hugging her tightly. Jeanette thought to herself for a quick moment, before gasping.

"Oh my goodness, I've GOT IT." she exclaimed.

"What?" Paige asked.

"I have an idea of how we can help Brittany, and get Alvin back." Jeanette said.

"HOW?" Paige jumped up.

* * *

 _Jeanette's POV_

At the sudden risk of sounding conceited, my plan worked perfectly. I gathered everyone else except Alvin, to discuss my master plan. Simon and Brittany were all for it, and while it took more convincing for Theo and Ellie, the plan soon came together in about a week. See, here's the basic game plan material. I bought a book store across the street and asked the construction workers to help me out a bit. I asked Simon for some of his inventions; he gladly obliged. Thankfully. Then I went to some harvest and craft stores, grabbing fabrics, clothes, tables, books of course, and anything else we may need. I told Alvin it was to "spice up the house," a little more. He seemed to take my elegant word play into mind. So I guess he took my excuse pretty well. Next, we went to Party City, and bought some costumes, demonic costumes, puppet costumes, etc. And finally, we spent some money of a well thought out stage for a special surprise. We spent some last minute savings and allowance for some drapes, some signs, and we were good to go. Now, to get Alvin to help us out.

"Alvin, please?" I pleaded, puppy dog eyes and all. Alvin seemed to have been practicing to resist my girlish charm, for he was not saying yes to my offer. Alvin scoffed at my innocent offer.

"Please, like I would go to a bookstore." Alvin laughed, folding his arms and positioning himself away from me, and avoiding eye contact. Simon rolled her eyes and stepped in front of his brother.

"Alvin, Jeanette needs a colleague to see the grand opening of her bookstore. She needs support from us."

"Then why don't you guys go?" Alvin asked, poking his head into his brother's face annoyingly, before staring down everyone else. Brittany face palmed before staring Alvin in the face as if the answer was OBVIOUS. And, it WAS.

"Because we have to go to meet and greets all over the state today. Plus we're FAMOUS." Britt said, a cocked eyebrow plastered on her face, an annoyed face, and squinted "I'm watching you," eyes. Alvin smirked.

"Right, so if we have that, then I can't go! Sorry Jeanette." he said with a chuckle. I frowned, putting my acting skills to the test. Eleanor laughed out aloud and approached Alvin. With a grin on her face, Alvin already knew what was coming.

"Oh, Alvin, not YOU, the rest of us. We cleared your schedule." she said with a giggle. Alvin growled and looked to me, plastering a fake smile on his face. I giggled to myself and ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. He felt warm, and fuzzy.

"Thank you so much ALVIN!" I said, giggling before looking at him with a flirtatious smile on my face. Oh how good I was at this. Alvin blushed and nodded. "You're welcome. So, meet you there at three-o-clock?"

"Right, yes! It's just across the street! I'll be there, waiting there for you sweetie!" I giggled before walking away from him. Passing by everyone else, I eyed them all with a silent giggle and a wink before to wink. Alvin's so EASY.

* * *

 _Alvin's POV_

Did she just call me SWEETIE? Does she think of me as more than just a friend? Oh, my, GOODNESS. Okay what is going on? The time to go meet Jeanette at the bookstore came by pretty quickly. Everyone had to leave early to go to their events. Jeanette said she had to go run an errand for Dave, and said she meet me at the bookstore. So I hurried up and got ready. I put on my regular hoodie and primped up just a tiny bit before leaving. I told Dave I was leaving to go to the grand opening, and he let me go. I arrived at the store at about 3:05. The store wasn't as primped up as I thought. It was a store with just wall and a door. It was called, "Jeanette's." Typical. I sighed and went into the room. Now lemme just say, there were bookshelves, EVERYWHERE. Never seen so many books in my life. There were couches, benches, and plants in the corners, and on the edges of the wall. It looked nice. I looked around the store, scouring to look for comic books, I finally found one, it took about 20 minutes.

I finished the book in about 30 minutes, and Jeanette didn't walk through the door at all. Odd. I got up and tried looking around for her, but she wasn't anywhere. I tried looking in the back rooms. There was a door that said, "DO. NOT. ENTER." Being the troublemaker that I am, (*insert evil laugh here*) I went in. the room looked like the janitor's closet. Nasty smell, nasty mold, nasty supplies, nasty EVERYTHING. Suddenly, the lights shuts off.

"What the?!" I heard rolling across the rooms, and I couldn't see a thing. I was afraid, I couldn't see anything so moving around didn't seem as GREAT. _mama.._ I thought. Suddenly I heard whipping sounds against the wall. I screeched, jumping up. The whipping continued for about 60 seconds before the lights switched back on. I shuddered, looking around, and I continued to move on. There was a door at the end of the room, I ran into the room, and found a large STAGE.

"Whoa.." I was astounded. "Cool." Suddenly, the lights dimmed. the Stage's lights brightly shined, and a puppet appeared. It was stringed up, and I was confused. I sat down trembling.

 _"'ello! Welcome to the Demonic Puppet Show!"_ the puppet said. Did this guy say demonic? Uh, no thank you.

 _"Alvin Seville will be our contestant!"_ the puppet continued.

"Uhm, no thank you-"

 _"GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!"_ the puppet yelled. WHAT. THE. HECK. WHO TOLD THIS PUPPET TO CUSS-O-RAMA?! I got up and shuffled up to the stage. The puppet greeted me with a nice handshake.

 _"for our first trick.."_ the lights shut down. Oh crap. Suddenly I saw red demonic eyes staring into my now scared and innocent soul. WHAT. IS. THIS.

" _Prepare, to DIE." the puppet said._ Uhm, what? Suddenly the door opened, and the puppet threw me into the door. And did you know the door was like 10 feet away. Oh my god I'm gonna die. the door shut behind me. Oh crap. Suddenly, I heard a sweet, lovely, and probably the best voice to ever hear right now, especially right now.

"Alvin?"

"Jeanette?!" I called. I tried to make my way up as I stared off into the distance, Jeanette was there, she had a big grin on her face as she ran towards me and leapt onto me, kissing my cheek multiple times.

"You found me!" she exclaimed before kissing both my cheeks in a sign of gratitude. I was too confused by two things, the fact that she was here the whole time, and she was kissing me. The heck?

"You were here the whole time?" I asked her.

"Yes, I was going to greet you from the back, and they locked me in here, and now you found me."

"Who is 'they' Jean?"

"It doesn't matter, you're here and now.." Jeanette paused, then looked to me with a pleasurable, yet OBSESSIVE grin as she came closer. What is she doing? She came closer, closer, closer, as I backed away each time. She is creeping me out. "Now what?"

"Now we can be be together...forever." she said in the most creepy and MAD way possible. Oh heck no. I got up and ran. I ran everywhere around the room, but she chased me around until she backed me into a corner.

"FOREVER ALVIN! FOREVER." she screamed at me. Her sweet sounding breath just happened to capture me, but I couldn't live with that. Is she trying to seduce me?

"Yes Alvin, forever.." a voice said. Oh no, not-

"Brittany?" I asked. In a heartbeat, Brittany was beside Jeanette, and she positioned her foot to trap my right foot; Jeanette grabbed the other.

"You and me together Alvin." another voice cracked. In a blink Eleanor had me pinned into the corner, with an obsessive grin on her face, like her sisters. I swear if Paige shows up I'm done. Boom.

"Hi Alvin.." seductive, creepy, CHIPETTE Paige appeared, with the rest of her sisters. I screeched out a unforgiving, girly, scared the f up, shriek.

"You.." Brittany began.

"Me.." Paige added.

"Us.." the Chipettes chorused.

"And them." Paige said pointing behind her. Instantly demons came out of the shadows of the other room and joined the sisters. I was scared to death. I began to tremble as I let out another death defying shriek.

"GOTCHU!" everyone chorused. I widened my eyes. Uhm..what? the demons tore off their demonic heads to reveal Simon, theodore, and Sheldon. And the girls released me. Everyone poured out laughing.

"Wait, this was all a PRANK?!" I asked angrily, my cheeks fuming red. Eleanor laughed out loud.

"Yeah, and a pretty good one. Thanks to Jeanette." she credited. I widened my eyes even wider. This was Jeanette's idea? Jeanette giggled loudly and looked at me solemnly.

"We had to get you back for egging Brittany. Plus all the other pranks before that." Jeanette said.

"Wait so, how did you do that?" I asked, still confused about everything.

"It's a long story, we'll tell you later." Paige said. I sighed. I mean, that was a killer prank. They scared me half to death. Jeanette eyed me and giggled, she then smiled and continued to gaze at me, and I her. Our eyes met while everyone was still laughing out loud. Jeanette moved a curl out of her face and turned.

"Respect, Jean." I said. Jeanette smiled widely before showing her teeth. "I'm glad you're impressed by my masterpiece." Brittany raged.

"Wait, hol' up! So when Jeanette pranks you, it's a smashing success at impressing your fruity tooty wanna be butt! But when I prank you, you fail to give me ANY credit?" she asked placing her hands on her hips and eyeing me dead in the face. I smirked.

"Yep." I answered. Brittany growled, her face fuming red. Paige went in front of her and put her in her place. "Hey! Let's not forget who the second mastermind was." Brittany sighed and gave her a hug. "Yeah yeah, you can prank fiercely."

* * *

Jeanette kept the bookstore. It took months but we managed to spruce it up to look more fitting as a hangout space. We named it, "Chipmunk Cruise House." We customized the brilliant building to fit just for us. Those extra rooms are now Chipmunk and Chipette customized main surface space for storage, hangout or "Just for the Boy/Girls." We had the Stage Room as our concert practice room. And finally, we have a communication room in case we're too lazy to pick up the phone, dial a number, and press call. (*insert awkward chuckle here* LMAO)

 _Simon's POV_

"Who would've thought it would take a mind-blowing prank to remind you what's really nice in life.." Eleanor said, placing two cards face down into the pile. "Two 3's."

"Bull." Alvin laughed. "Hand them over." Eleanor flipped the card and there were two 3's. Alvin groaned and grabbed all the cards adding them to his extra cards.

"Yes, what's really nice in life is sitting around with the people you see everyday.." Paige said sarcastically before slapping down another card face down saying, "One Four."

"At least your sarcastic comments are authentic and true." Jeanette said holding her cards up in place.

"Yeah, unlike Alvin's ability to play a game of B.S. and his ability to charm girls." Brittany pointed over to where I was sitting. Beside me was Alvin talking to Paige. I placed my cards down, folded my arms, and crossed my legs. This is pure gold.

"Hey Paige."

"Yes Alvin?"

"Do you have a band-aid?"

"Why do you need a band-aid?" Paige asked.

I covered my eyes, "Here it comes."

"Because I just scraped my knee falling for you." Alvin scooted closer. Paige turned and faced Alvin, grabbing his hand and smiling flirtatiously.

"BOY BULL SHIT." she yelled out before getting up and walking away. The rest of us died laughing and Alvin blushed madly.

 **A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for reading. I haven't written in a while! OMG thank you guys who stuck around waiting. Thank you for the nice reviews. I hope you enjoyed. Those of you who acknowledged my writing, please tell me what you think, tell me what I could improve on, I'm trying my best to be more descriptive, this was one of the longest stories I've written! Those of you who thought to have gotten how the prank worked, please review! Please review if you thought any of this was funny, anything creepy, anything weird I can fix, and I plan to start a fairytale chipmunk version kind of like the Cinderella 80's Chipmunk Movie only more..realistic to the chipmunks and their lifestyle. Thanks for sticking around, and I plan to be updating around tomorrow or Wednesday! Love you guys. :* :* :***


	3. Chapter 3 Pt 1

"The most important thing about relationships with others, is about conversation." Jeanette opened.

"WRONG!" Alvin and Brittany blurted out. Jeanette's eyes widened as she stepped down from her bed. Brittany scoffed at her sisters' words just thinking about it. I mean, conversation? _Ugh, right._ Britt thought. Alvin on the other hand was laughing out loud and chuckling to himself. Alvin(in his mind) had a definite right to laugh about conversation, mainly because he'd never had a deep conversation before. Well, not with any of his lady friends or his brothers.

"The key thing about relationships with others is-" Alvin started.

"Let me hit the pause button right there." Brittany said before staring her quite egotistical and immature counterpart dead in the eyes with an already insulted glare.

"Alvin, you don't know the first thing about relationships! You've never actually had an actual relationship with someone." she clarified. Alvin turned to his "lady friend," and a snickering, "oh ho ho," before patting Brittany on the head like a puppy. Paige and Eleanor(who were really just watching the whole time) were already almost predicting what was gonna happen, who would get hurt, the dialogue, (the egotistical monologue from Alvin) and so on.

"Au contraire, mon ami," Alvin started before poking his face even closer to Brittany's, already a sly wordplay up his sleeve. (Not wordplay but formed out speech.) "Didn't you say something on the munkcast about a little-" Alvin cleared his throat before speaking. "-'Alvittany Chemistry'?" Everyone gasped dramatically, Paige and Jeanette adding some comedic soap opera faints, their mouths wide open, their heads positioned to be diagonal from the sky, one hand on their head, and the other on their chest, and finally adjusted stance to be leaning back about a couple inches. **(A/N: Oh btw the munkcast is a real thing on YouTube, just look it up)**

"'Alvittany Chemistry'? Alvin, what are you implying?" Simon asked chuckling nervously before scratching behind his head.

"We didn't date, Alvin. And why do you care so much even though we didn't, and we're NOT?!" Brittany clarified. Alvin chuckled.

"I don't. Don't worry Britt, I was just wondering.." Alvin put on a cheesy smile before backing away. Brittany obtained a stance of confusion and annoyance with her hand on her hip as Alvin kept backing away. After addressing that piece of strange behavior, especially the dating part, Brittany avoided eye contact with him, and tried to avoid that certain mindset.

"Anyway, why don't we get back to the original topic of conversation?" Paige asked before adjusting her spaghetti strap crop top and brown ripped jean shorts and pulling her teal and brown jewel bracelet.

"Actually, I have an idea. Why not test Jeanette's theory? This way, we can prove one statement if more effective than the other." Sheldon spoke up. Everyone seemed to understand this, and began to nod. Brittany smiled, but then brought herself into thought.

"Wait, we need another 'key-relationship' statement." she brought up. Jeanette giggled.

"Well, what was yours then?" she asked kindly.

"I thought it was fashion." Brittany grinned.

"Oh ho, god." Alvin said with a face palm. Brittany resisted the comment, turning her head from his present direction. Simon proceeded to sigh at Brittany's comment, but then turning to his ill-minded brother, who in this situation, could either say the key essence to relationships is _Alvin_ being in that relationship, or something possibly relevant and could be tested thoroughly and relevantly.

"Alvin? What did you think?" Simon asked. Alvin chuckled.

"Music." he said. Simon's brain went into dance-mode. Alvin said something relevant, because it's true. Many people, whether in movies or real life do connect over music. Simon gave his brother a simple nod.

"Okay, so we have three groups, eight chipmunks. Does anyone want to sit out of this one?" Jeanette asked. Paige raised her hand.

"I like to collect the data." she said. Everyone nodded and went off to pair into groups. Paige rolled her eyes and called out to everyone.

"Hey hey hey! I pick the groups, to make it more..relevant to my notes." she said.

Paige picked for the Fashion Group: Brittany and Theodore. Theodore was up for anything, so to be paired with Brittany made the trial more complex, and would challenge her to see if she could get her point across to Paige, and deliver her statement more effectively. For Music Group: Alvin, Eleanor, and Simon. Though Alvin and Simon are brothers, Paige felt it would be easier for Jeanette to make her statement with her "love interest," since the two already have great chemistry. Plus Alvin needed a "girl partner," and the only other one was Eleanor. But Eleanor and Alvin do talk, just not..deep conversation. Finally, for the Conversation Group, Jeanette and Sheldon. Sheldon wanted a complex group, and Jeanette needed someone who was smart like Simon. So, it works.

"Alright everyone, I will be tallying up the points like this," Paige began. "Your team will need to present three things: number one, descriptive and analytic reasoning to why your statement is more effective, and you must add evidence to back it up, and a rebuttal. Number two, a demonstration to act as a secondary evidence foundation to your reasoning, and finally, a summarizing skit to wrap up everything you have learned. I will be grading each presentation on a scale of one to ten, and will be providing evident analysis to why you got the score that you did. The team with the most promising scores will have the honor of being crowned, 'Most Effective Statement,'. Capiche?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, you have three hours to complete, starting now." Paige said starting her watch clock. Everyone raced out to scattered locations, to complete their presentations.

 **Hi guys! I'm making a shorter A/N to let you know that this will be a three-part story. I'm putting the LONGER ONE in the next update, then writing the second part. You will find it soon after this chapter is posted. Thanks! Love you guys!**


	4. Author's Note: LONGER VERSION

_Please read with caution. This will not be repeated. Questions are prohibited in the review section. Questions shall be PM'ed to the author. This is a one time message and will be displayed in this story only in any future re-reading. You have been warned._

 _ **Note: This will be a long Author's Note. Read with Caution.**_

 **Hi guys! Thanks for reading. Guys, I'm just gonna tell you now, this story is not to build any major romance to Jeanette and Alvin. I should've set this record straight before, but I'm doing it now. This was just to have a little fun, I will include minor romantic dialogue but the title is, "A Growing Bond." BOND, NOT ROMANTIC OR SEXUAL CHEMISTRY. BOND. I just have to get that out of the way. Next thing I want to tell you. This story as a WHOLE is really just supposed to be a longer, Jeanette + Alvin understanding of each other through daily scenarios. That's just in case you don't get why I'm writing this. The first chapter was just to have some fun, the second chapter is to show how Alvin can appreciate Jeanette for something she doesn't really do, like pranking. That was it. THIS ONE HOWEVER's moral is to give Alvin and Jeanette a thread of understanding through minor competition. The only flirting you will see in any of this is Alvin doing some mindless flirting as a bribe to get a chance of winning on Paige. That is it.**

 **Guys, the reason I'm writing this is because there is a mega story I have in store. And it has to do with the relationships of all of these guys. And Alvinette is the biggest. So when I write this I don't want any complaints about how in previous stories besides this one that they are ARGUING, then in this one they're cool. If I hear that, this is my advice: READ THE PREVIOUS STORIES. OKAY? I'm sorry for writing this huge Author's Note, but I have to get it across, before I get some damn complaint saying, "Uh, I'm so confused why is this lovey dovey crap happening in this story? Alvinette isn't about that." My response, "IN MY WORLD, IT IS. BUT PLEASE READ 'ALVINETTE: A GROWING BOND?' FOR REFERENCE."**

 **Guys, I have a mega-story I'm putting into here later on in about a couple of months, but I have to get some of this Alvinette stuff out first. You know I have to write, Brimon, Theonore, Alvittany, Simonette, Alvinore, Simonore, Theovittany, and then, PUT MY OC'S IN THERE TOO? I HAVE TO GET ALL THAT READY, to make sure you guys understand my mega story, more in depth. I have to address all the AATC shippings there are(except the ones with Charlene) to make sure this story is ready. I'm doing a lot of NOTHING this summer, so I am getting this all out of the way to make sure my mega story is better than the rest of my stories. I REALLY hope you get this. Anyway, next thing I would like to mention:**

 **I'm going to give you a quick mini-spoiler right now-**

 **1\. Alvinette - Purpose: Build the friendship and understanding of Jeanette and Alvin**

 **2\. Brimon - Purpose: Build a slow and transitioning romance of Brittany and Simon**

 **3\. Theonore - Purpose: Create a puppy love/romance between Theodore and Eleanor.**

 **4\. Simonette - Purpose: Add to the already strong romance of Jeanette and Simon.**

 **5\. Alvinore - Purpose: Build a strong friendship of Alvin and Eleanor**

 **6\. Theovittany - Purpose: Build a cute friendship between Brittany and Theodore.**

 **7\. Simonore - Purpose: Build a cute friendship between Simon and Eleanor**

 **8\. Sheldaige(My OC's) - Purpose: Create a strong romance of Sheldon and Paige**

 **9\. Simaige - Purpose: Build a foundational and slowly developing romance between Simon and Paige.**

 **10\. Breldon - Purpose: Build a foundational romance between Sheldon and Brittany.**

 **ALRIGHT. THOSE ARE THE FOUNDATIONAL STORIES TO ADD TO MY MEGA STORY. So if you need to know that my new stories will be about. BAM. DONE. OUT OF THE WAY. NEEEXT. And those are also the ONLY RELATIONSHIP STATUS I WILL ADDRESS FOR RIGHT NOW. THOSE 10 ARE IT FOR RIGHT NOW. Now, for the next chapter of "Alvinette: A Growing Bond?"**

 **I decided this will be a three-part story. So I will probably update each of the three days if not all in one or not two in one day. So please, I really hope you enjoy this one. those of you who are new to my stories, I am CountryGeek8 and my OC's Paige and Sheldon will be implanted into the story but only as minor characters. The only time you will see them as major characters are in my previous stories. However, the Paige and Sheldon in the 2015 CGI Tv-Show story is DEAD. So don't read that one. Anyway, thank you, for reading and if I don't upload the next part today, I will update the next. Lastly, if you would like to be featured in one of my stories, please PM me.**

LASTLY

 **Thank you for reading, thank you for taking this seriously, and I hope there will be no obvious questions in my PMS? (Just kidding just put any question you have in my PM box) I love you guys. Sorry for this being so long I just had to address this.**


End file.
